


Stray Italian Greyhound

by ivory_p3ach3s



Series: Finished PJO Fanfictions [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheesy, Cutesy, Eiffel Tower, Falling In Love, Fluff, France (Country), Friendship/Love, M/M, Paris (City), Requited Love, Songfic, Stray Italian Greyhound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_p3ach3s/pseuds/ivory_p3ach3s
Summary: a trip in which Jason and Nico travel to Paris, France





	

_Oh no not now_

_Please not now_

_I just settled into the glass half empty_

_Made myself at home_

_And so why now_

_Please not now_

_I just stopped believing in happy endings_

_Harbors of my own_

 

_But you had to come along didn't you_

_Break down the doors, throw open windows_

_Oh if you knew just what a fool you have made me_

_So what do I do with this?_

 

_This stray Italian greyhound_

_These inconvenient fireworks_

_This ice-cream-covered screaming hyperactive thought_

_God I just want to lay down_

_These colors make my eyes hurt_

_This feeling calls for everything that I am…  Not._

 

_I'm not that kind_

_I'm so good at shooting down any notion_

_This tired world could change_

_It's all been bought_

_Or at least that was my line_

_No use in spending all that emotion_

_When there's someone else to blame_

 

_But you had to come along didn't you_

_Rev up the crowd, rewrite the rule book_

_Where do I go when every 'no' turns into 'maybe'_

_So what do I do with this?_

 

_This sudden burst of sunlight_

_And me with my umbrella_

_Cross-indexing every weatherman's report_

_I was ready for the downslide_

_But not for spring to well up_

_This feeling calls for everything I can't afford_

_To know… Is possible now_

 

_What do I do_

_With a love that won’t sit still_

_Won't do what it's told_

_What do I do_

_With a love that won't sit still_

“Nico, please?  It’s just a week, I promise,” Jason pleaded, following Nico to the dining pavilion for dinner.  Nico simply huffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m not your pack mule, Grace,” he said, grumbling as he entered the pavilion, walking over to the Hades table.  He flopped down onto the bench, glaring as Jason sat down in front of him, his eyes begging.

 

“You’re not my pack mule, Nico.  I just need you to get me there and bring me back.  I’m poor as dirt, remember?”  Jason was struggling.  He needed to take a trip to Paris, France to talk to some minor love god but, he didn’t know how to get there.  

 

“You can fly, stupid,” Nico responded, grabbing a plate and willing a small salad onto it.

 

“I am _not_ going to just fly across the Atlantic ocean, Nico.  Please?  Just one week!  C’mon, Paris will be fun!”  He tried to give Nico a reassuring smile but, was shot down with another dagger-y glare.  Jason huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not shadow-traveling there, Jason.  I don’t want to shadow-travel ever again,” he complained, taking a sip of his drink in his cup.

 

“ _Please_ , Nico!”  Jason was a second away from getting on the ground to beg.  He needed Nico to do this for him.  It was so crucial.  His voice was filled with begging as he looked at the son of Hades.

 

Nico was silent, glaring at Jason.  He didn’t want to go to Paris, especially with Jason.  He wanted to stay at Camp or maybe visit the Underworld.  He didn’t want to do anything with Jason or Paris or whatever he wanted.  

 

“Jason, my answer is _no_.”

 

“Nico!  It’s just a week!  What better do you have to do?  Please, Neeks-”

 

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped.  “We’re not going to Paris!  Drop the subject, Jason!”  He stood up, smacking the table roughly before walking off, brooding heavily.  Jason sighed and groaned, standing up to figure out how to convince Nico to go with him.

 

***

 

Jason found Nico in the arena later that week, training with Percy, both of them beating the living crap out of each other.  Jason watched until they were done, talking.

 

“Nico!  Hey!”  Jason walked up, watching the son of Hades turn and grimace.

 

“Jason, if this is about your stupid Paris quest, _forget it_.  I’m not going!”  He was already furious and Jason had only gotten two words out.  He held up his hands in defense, walking up to both him and Percy for a chat.

 

“Nico- please,” he said, suddenly interrupted by Percy.  

 

“Paris?  Like, the city in France?  Nico, you’re passing up an opportunity to go to _Paris, France_ ,” Percy asked, his eyes widening.  “I thought _I_ was stupid,” he added, rolling his eyes.

 

“I don’t want to go!”

 

Nico watched Jason, challenging him to ask him about Paris again.  Jason understood the look and dropped the subject reluctantly.  Nico left, carrying his sword with him. Percy  glanced over at Jason with a questioning look.

 

“What was that all about,” Percy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  Jason groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“I need to go to Paris for a small quest and I need Nico to shadow-travel me there but, he won’t do it,” Jason complained, looking at Percy hopelessly.  “I need him to do it but…  He’s being stubborn.”

 

“Dude, one, you _know_ that Nico is stubborn and headstrong.  Two, you know I would help if I could.  Just talk to him.  I’m sure you can convince him.  You’re Jason Grace for crying out loud.”  Percy shrugged.

 

“He doesn’t want to listen,” Jason continued to rant.  “Since his breakup with Will, he’s been so pissy and rude and I don’t know how to make him happier.”

 

“Jason, one does not simply make someone happy.  They have to put in an effort, right?  And, you said this trip was for business, not for his happiness.”  Sometimes, Percy had words of wisdom.

 

“I mean, you’re right but-”

 

“No buts.  Just go talk to him.  Convince him that it would be better than brooding here about Will and their trainwreck of a relationship,” Percy cut him off.

 

“Fine…”

 

“Great.  I’m going to go take a shower, right?  I’ll see you later, man.”  And with that, he left.

 

Jason sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking over to the Hades cabin.  He _had_ to convince Nico to go.  But, what could he give him?  Perhaps bribery would work on the son of Hades but, there was no way to tell.

 

Nico wasn’t one to ever be bribed.  He saw himself having everything he needed.  His father was god of wealth so, money was never a decent bribe.  Love or revenge couldn’t be an option.  Most other things were considered useless to Nico and discarded.  He couldn’t be bribed easily.

 

Jason knocked on the door, sighing as Nico opened it and shot him another deadly glare.  Nico deadpanned, watching Jason as he sighed once more.

 

“Anything you want, Nico.  Just come with me.   _Please_.”  Jason seriously considered getting on his knees to beg, knowing that trying to sway Nico ended horribly all the time.

 

“I cannot believe you,” he replied, frowning.  “You’re absolutely pathetic.”

 

“I know, I know,” he replied, rolling his eyes.  “But, I’m also desperate.  I need to leave tomorrow and I still don’t have any way to get there and just- Nico, please.”  Jason was starting to get anxious, knowing Nico would still say no, no matter what Jason said.

 

Nico was annoyed, watching Jason plead.  He didn’t want to go.  He didn’t like Paris, or love, or anything related to it and Jason was just asking him to go with him to the City of Love.  Nico wouldn’t do it.

 

Nico had just gotten out of the best and worst relationship in his entire life.  On one hand, he was glad to have left Will, knowing they weren’t right and that they couldn’t handle each other.  But, on the other hand, Nico knew that he still missed Will and his gentle kisses and constant nagging out of care.

  
Nico wouldn’t go somewhere that reminded him of everything he had just lost.

 

But, how Jason was acting now, he felt a twinge of guilt.  Jason had helped him with so many things that, this seemed unfair that Nico wouldn’t help with one little thing.  Nico could make the jump, of course he could.  He had traveled to Italy several times by shadow-travel.

 

“Please, Nico.”  It was Jason’s last plea.  He didn’t know what else to say to convince the son of Hades to take him to Paris.

 

“What do I get out of it,” Nico asked, watching Jason.  “I’m not going unless I get something.”

 

“Um…  I don’t know…”  Jason felt defeated.  He couldn’t give Nico anything.  He just needed the son of Hades to get him across.  If he could get another purpose for Nico…

 

Well, when did someone just get to go to Paris, free of charge?  Jason thought about it.  Nico could go anytime he wanted to.  Jason had _nothing_ to give to Nico.  He was defeated.  He sighed, glancing at the son of Hades.  

 

“I don’t know…  I just, I need you to get me there.  You don’t even have to stay the week, I guess,” Jason replied, even more defeated.  “I just figured a vacation would be nice for you and me and we could just kind of-  bond?”

 

“What makes you think that we’re not good enough friends and have to bond, Jason,” Nico said, slightly offended.  He had been good friends with Jason, or at least better friends with the blond than most others.  But, Nico did see where Jason had choked.

 

Nico wasn’t ever nice to Jason.  He had his moments to say thank you or to ask Jason for favours or advice but, Nico never really took into consideration that he was being a dick while doing it.

 

“It’s just-”

 

“I get it,” Nico said, holding up a hand.  “I’m a dick, I know.  I’m not the nicest.”

 

Jason was relieved that Nico realised he wasn’t the best of friends.  Don’t get it wrong, Nico was strong and tough and had been through a lot but, he tended to take it out on others.  His grudges would be the end of Jason, never knowing if Nico was going to forgive him or not for something completely stupid.

 

“But, fine.,” Nico answered, begrudgingly.  “ _But_ ,” he started, “Just a day or two.” Nico added, glaring at Jason.  He couldn’t take much of Paris, the city of Love.  The idea sickened him to be in Paris for an entire _week_.

 

Jason’s eyes widened and he beamed, realising Nico was serious about going.  “Oh my gods, Nico, thank you!”  He went to hug the boy and stopped, extending a hand instead, smiling widely.

 

“Thank you, Nico.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, let me get packed,” he said, ignoring Jason’s hand before slamming his door shut in Jason’s face. Jason didn’t mind the ‘rude’ exit, he was just so psyched that Nico was coming with him to Paris and getting him over there.  In fact, Jason was ecstatic.

 

 _What the hell am I supposed to pack,_ both Jason and Nico started thinking.  Jason had most of his things packed but, he was still curious.  He had Euros and travel guides and all sorts of stuff.  He had learned basic French as well just to get around.  But, weather determined clothing and activities determined other factors that made Jason anxious and excited.

 

“Tomorrow,” Jason yelled through the door brightly.

Jason was giddy with the thought of being able to go to Paris with Nico.  He hopped off the steps of Cabin Thirteen and walked back to his own cabin to go and start packing himself.

 

***

 

The next morning, Jason met Nico in the dining pavilion for breakfast.  They both sat at the Zeus table, talking about the trip.  Well, Jason was talking.

 

“See, even if we’re there for business, we can do some fun stuff in between meetings and things,” he rambled excitedly.  “We can go see the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and eat at all those little bakeries with the croissants.  Although, I don’t speak French, which might be a bit difficult-”

 

“I speak French,” Nico interrupted, looking up from his bowl of Lucky Charms.  “My dad had me go to France one time for some Tour de France,” he added, shrugging.

 

“Whoa, really?”  Jason was suddenly very interested in how Nico wasn’t just bilingual or trilingual.  He grinned at the younger demigod.  “Cool, that’ll be helpful,” he said, smiling.

 

“I guess,” Nico muttered, looking back down.  Of course, he was excited for this entire trip but, it also bothered him.  He didn’t know what to do…  Nico was so confused.

 

“But anyways,” Jason continued.  “They have this cool bridge and all these different locations from Assassin’s Creed we can check out and-”  

 

Nico tuned out a bit, thinking about how he was going to survive the next few days, unaware of what Jason would plan for them.  He had always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower or the Notre Dame and now, Jason was giving him that opportunity.

 

But of course, the knowledge that he was going to a place filled with love still sickened him.  It sounded ridiculous, afraid of how the city would make him feel but, he was genuinely afraid of getting that same bitter feeling for Will and Love all together.

 

They finished breakfast and went and grabbed their things.  The camp watched as they stood at the camp boundaries, hand in hand as Nico reached for the shadows, letting them consume the pair.

 

Nico didn’t notice Jason’s sweaty palm or his own racing heartbeat.  He ignored the slight pink that dusted his cheeks as he focused on the Eiffel Tower and some other familiar landmarks.

 

Jason had a hard time with shadow-travel as it made him sick, just like Percy.  It turned his stomach and was worse than the air travel Favonius had used on them.

 

Jason landed in a small alley way, stumbling a bit and catching Nico as he passed out.  Jason groaned and held the boy up, who was surprisingly light for his looks.  He looked out the alley to see people walking by, all chatting in French.

 

“Well, at least we made it here,” he muttered.  He tried to shake Nico awake and only got an extremely groggy and grumpy Nico.

 

“Huh…?  Where in Hades am I?  Jason, get your hands off me,” he complained.

 

“We’re here..  You can sleep in the hotel, come on,” he replied, rolling his eyes.  They picked up their things and started to walk down the street, looking around to see where the hotel Jason got was.  But, he couldn’t read anything.

 

“It’s called _Hotel Le Relais Des Halles,_ ” Jason said, looking around.  “I don’t know what that means or where the hell it is,” he said, frowning.

 

“It’s just a hotel name,” Nico replied, his shoulder pushed by a pedestrian.  “Gods, if I get hit by another person on this street, I’m going to scream,” he growled.  Jason noticed Nico’s patience extremely thin and decided to walk on eggshells around him for the next few hours.  Or days.  Maybe it was the shadow travel, leaving him so irritable.

 

“Is it that one?  That font is too fancy to read,” Jason asked, pointing to a tall white building.  It was lit up with different colours and looked absolutely stunning.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Nico replied, picking up the pace as he walked towards it.  

 

They walked into the hotel, Jason flustered by the receptionist who spoke rapid-fire French.  Nico stepped in, greeting her, having a brief conversation, getting the key and thanking her before they walked to the large elevator.

 

The hotel was gorgeous on the inside, large marble rooms with golden accents and white floral pieces everywhere.  The drapes on the walls were large and made from a soft pink velvet, hung back with golden ropes to show the world outside, slowly turning dark.  

 

The sky was lit up orange as the sun went down, the colours melding and blending from orange to pink to a light purple.

 

The boys stood in the elevator, Jason tapping his foot anxiously.  He had never been to Paris before and was overwhelmed by the culture shock.  It was so similar to American, yet so different.

 

“Jason, calm down,” Nico said, rolling his eyes.  “It’s just another place, it’s fine.”    Nico was undoubtedly tired and didn’t want to be there.  He was starting to doze off in the elevator before it stopped abruptly and opened onto their floor.

 

Jason basically dragged Nico to their room and let him in, his face falling when he saw there was only one bed.  There was no way Nico would agree to sleep in the same bed as him, much less the same room.

 

But, Nico decided to surprise Jason as he walked over to the bed, flopping onto it face first and falling asleep quickly.  He must’ve been exhausted.  Jason chuckled softly and took his suitcase, along with Nico’s, putting it into the corner of the room.  Jason wondered if he should sleep in the bed or not.  Nico would probably wake up the next morning and chew him out.  He sighed before feeling his stomach turn and grumble.

 

“Ugh, dinner,” he said, frowning.  He glanced at Nico, wondering if he should leave the boy alone.  He wrote down something about him leaving on a notecard and left it on one of the pillows of the bed, exiting the hotel room with the card.

 

He took the elevator down to the receptionist’s desk, already regretting it.  

 

“ _Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur?”_  The receptionist looked at him and he internally groaned, walking over, putting on his best smile.

 

“Hi.  Um, I don’t speak French…  But, I’m wondering where to get some food?”  He made vague motions but was disappointed by the blank stare the receptionist gave him.  

 

“Oh!  I apologise, sir,” she said in a thick French accent.  “Your partner spoke fluently, I thought you were local,” she told him with a smile.  “There is a small store just down the road where you can get a small meal.  Breakfast is served at eight a.m tomorrow morning.”  She flashed him one more smile and he smiled back.

 

“Thank you,” he said, starting to walk out.

 

“ _Merci_ ,” she corrected.  “If you’re coming to France, use the basic language,” she teased as he walked out.  He blushed, embarrassed and walked out of the hotel into the street, where it was less busy than before.  He followed some vague directions the receptionist had given him, ending up at a small corner store, trying to speak to the clerk.

 

Jason had a hard time figuring out how much he owed the clerk, forgetting anything number related in French. Jason ended up pulling out a few Euros and thank goodness, enough as the clerk gave him change and let him leave.

 

Jason walked back to the hotel with a box of French Pringles and two small wrapped sandwiches for him and Nico. If he ever woke up.

 

When he walked back to their room, he saw Nico sitting on the ground, leaning against their door, grumbling.

 

“What are you doing,” Jason asked, looking down at him.

  
“We only have one key-card,” Nico muttered in reply.  “I got locked out when I went to go find a vending machine or something.”  

 

Jason laughed and helped the son of Hades up.  “Sorry, man.  Here, I got us dinner before bed,” he said, opening the door.  “Roast beef sandwiches and some fancy French pringles.”

 

“Great,” Nico replied, dragging the word out in fake enthusiasm.  He went in and locked the door behind him, sitting on the bed cross-legged, sighing.

 

“How long was I out?”

 

Jason shrugged in reply.  “I left like, half an hour ago so, not long.  You had like, a power-nap.”

 

“I’m still tired as hell,” Nico complained, taking his sandwich and starting to unwrap it from its plastic.  “That was a huge jump.  I’m surprised I got to the hotel before I passed out.”

 

“I’m surprised you spoke fluent French to her instead of Italian,” he said.  “You were so tired,” he laughed.  Jason took a bite of his sandwich and sighed.  “Aw, food…”

 

Nico rolled his eyes and continued to eat, finishing his sandwich and sighing.  He stood up, grabbing a blanket from the bed and a pillow and moving to the small side chair, curling up on it.

 

“Do you want the bed, Nico?  I can sleep on the chair.”  

 

“No, it’s fine.  Just sleep on the bed,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

 

Jason rolled his eyes and finished his own food, crawling under the covers of the bed and turning on the TV to see a French-dubbed anime.  It was so interesting, interesting enough that Jason fell asleep with the TV still going.

 

***

 

The next morning, Jason woke to the sound of the shower going.  He was slightly disoriented when he realised he wasn’t in his bed at Camp Half-Blood.  He sat up, looking around to see the hotel room he had gotten with Nico last night.  

 

Paris.  That’s right.  Love god, Paris.

 

He sighed and slipped out of the bed, looking at the clock on the bedside table beside him.  Seven thirty.  Breakfast started in half an hour.  He stood up, starting to dig through his clothes, grabbing some clean ones and changing as Nico came out of the bathroom, hair wet and dressed in a fresh set of black.

 

“Morning,” Jason said with a smile, pulling on his t-shirt.  He glanced over at Nico, who was shaking his hair out, letting it lay damp on his head, the ends curling upwards slightly.

 

“Morning.  How did you sleep,” Nico responded, putting on a pair of socks, his personality surprisingly nicer than expected.

 

“Fine,” Jason responded.  “What about you,” he asked, responding to his question.  

 

“Okay.”  Nico shrugged and picked up the Pringles can, eating some of the crisps.  “Why are these so sweet?”  He stuck his tongue out and put the chips down.  “Bleah.”

 

“So, what did you want to do today?  We just have to meet this god and then the rest of the day is freed up.”  Jason pulled on his socks and shoes.

 

“Well, first I want breakfast.  Why are we here a few days if we’re talking to the god _today_?”

 

“Because I figured you’d be exhausted.  And, Nico, honestly, we’re in Paris.  Let’s have some fun,” he replied, grinning at him.  “We might never be able to do this again.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes.  “Okay, fine.  What time are we meeting with the god?  And, what time is breakfast?  I’m starving.”

 

Jason shrugged.  “He said to meet him by the Eiffel Tower so, we’ll probably go see that twice.  It’s the god Anteros,”  Jason explained.  “He’s the god of requited love and apparently has a demigod on the way so…”  He shrugged once more.

 

“Awesome,” Nico replied sarcastically.  “Love.”  Nico rolled his eyes and started to grab things like his wallet and other possessions.  “Breakfast?”

 

Jason glanced at the clock and nodded, seeing it was eight.  “Breakfast.”

 

***

 

The two finished breakfast quickly and started off on the streets of Paris to the Eiffel Tower, where they would find Anteros.  Nico was uneasy about the god, not having any good experience with the god at all.  Requited love wasn’t even in Nico di Angelo’s vocabulary.

 

“What do you think he’s going to look like,” Nico asked, pulling his jacket around him tighter.  He shivered from the brisk French wind as it blew past.  

 

“I don’t know,” Jason admitted.  “Maybe he’ll come as something similar to Aphrodite, like, what your love looks like.”  He shrugged and continued to walk.

 

“So, a McDonald’s happy meal? Or death?   Great, I’ll be on the lookout,” Nico replied bitterly.

 

“Requited love, Nico.  You had a lover.”

 

“I _did_ , and it fell through.”  Nico was bitter about his past relationship with Will Solace, all ending in shambles as the couple had moved too fast for each other’s comfort zones.

 

“You still had it.  It was requited and made you happy,” Jason pointed out.  “That’s what requited love is, _happiness_.”

 

“Yeah, and then ending up bitter and broken?  Right, of course that’s what it is,” Nico snapped.  His voice was sharp and made Jason frown, obviously upset that Nico couldn’t handle this entire trip.  

 

“You don’t have to snap at me like that,” Jason retorted, an edge to his voice.  

 

“You’re not my mother, Jason,” he spat, glaring at Jason.  The blond almost retorted before suddenly hearing another voice.

 

“You know, love isn’t supposed to be so harsh.  Or at least, not _my_ love.”  A woman, tall and thin, her voice laced with French.  She had short chopped hair, brown and down to her chin.  Her face was pixie-ish as she smiled down at them, her lips covered in a bright, loud red lipstick.  

 

Her head was covered by a broad hat that casted unusual shadows onto her face.  The rest of her outfit was fitted to her form, sleek and white, her shoulders exposed, even with the chilled weather that froze Nico and Jason.

 

“Excuse me,” Jason asked, looking at the woman.  Her pale skin looked white against Nico’s light form.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I haven’t introduced myself, neither am I in my usual form.  My name is Anteros, god of Requited Love, my dear son of Jupiter.”  The god gave him a bright smile and he frowned.  

 

“Please, don’t be offended by me asking but, why are you a woman?”  He glanced at her, his eyes raking up and down, trying to take in but still confused.

 

“I’m in Paris!  I figured a change would be nice.”  Anteros shrugged and looked down at Nico, taller than him by several inches.  “Son of Hades, you do not like me and I’m sure I know why.  Why don’t we come and talk about it,” Anteros coaxed.  She gave Nico another warm smile.

 

Nico glared at the god.  “We’re not here for that.  Jason had to talk to you about your shrine at Camp.”

 

“Yes!”  Anteros brightened up more.  “Please, come with me.  We can talk about this over coffee,” the god announced, starting to strut off.  Nico continued to glower at her but, Jason rolled his eyes and followed the deity.

 

They ended up at a small cafe not too far from the Eiffel Tower, sitting at a small table.  Jason had a water, Nico with a black coffee, and Anteros with a simple espresso.

 

“So, this shrine.  It will be granted for my daughter, correct,” Anteros asked, glancing between Jason and Nico.

 

“Yes.  She’ll be safe with it,” he explained.  “Do you have any other concerns?”

 

“Actually, yes,” she replied, leaning over the table.  “I’d really appreciate this shrine to look nice.  Pink and red, small hearts on it but, make it simple.  I’m not as large as my mother in the Greek world,” Anteros explained.

 

“Of course.  Pink, minimalistic.  Any other concerns?”  Jason was taking mental notes on how to please the god.  He knew what happened when the gods were displeased and, he didn’t need another war.  

 

“A great concern for this son of Hades,” she said, glancing over at Nico and taking a sip of her expresso.

Nico sputtered and glared at the god, wondering why on earth she was going to point him out.

 

“You’re upset because your love is unrequited, son of Hades,” she crooned.

 

“I’m not in love with Will Solace,” he snapped.  “Not anymore…”  His second response was softer, more exasperated.  

 

“No, you’re not.  But, you’re still in love with _someone_.  You just don’t know it.  The love is requited, I can assure you.  If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here any longer than talk of the shrine.”

 

Both Jason and Nico stared at her, unable to figure out something else to say.

 

“Well,,” Anteros replied.  “It’s been a pleasure to talk with you boys.  I hope you the best of luck with things,” the god added, winking at them.  It was a flash and a pop and then, Anteros was gone.

 

“I hate when gods are so cryptic,” Nico complained, sipping his coffee.  He glanced at Jason, who merely shrugged.  

 

“Well, now we have a few days to do stuff I guess.  What first?”  He stood up, finishing his water and throwing his cup away.  “The Louvre?  Eiffel Tower?  Notre Dame?”

 

Nico shrugged.  “I don’t care.  You choose.”

 

“Of course you want me to choose,” Jason replied, rolling his eyes.  “I say we go hit the _Pont des Arts_ ,” Jason said, grinning.  “That one bridge covered in padlocks.”

 

“I guess that could be fun,” Nico replied, shrugging.  He took another sip of his coffee before throwing the cup away and standing up.  “And after that?”

 

“You teach me more basic French,” Jason told him.  “I need to know it to be a tourist.  Or at least the basics.  I’m so ignorant here,” he complained.  

 

“Ignorance is bliss,” Nico sarcastically replied, allowing Jason to frown.  He rolled his eyes.  

 

“C’mon, di Angelo.  Let’s go sight-seeing.”

 

***

 

Over the next few days (with Nico always insisting to sleep in the hotel’s chair),  both boys had seen _Pont des Arts_ , the Notre Dame (where Jason said he could totally scale it because of Assassin’s Creed), the Louvre, the Mona Lisa, and finally they both stood in front of the Eiffel Tower, about to shadow-travel to the top.

 

Nico never wanted to admit it but, he had enjoyed the past few days.  But, perhaps a little bit too much.  Over the week, his slight hatred of people and things disappeared around Jason.  He got to enjoy the sights and sounds and smells of Paris without brooding or being caught up in the past.

 

Nico smelt the bread in the bakery, saw how pink the flowers were in the gardens, how white the fences were.  He noticed the bright red lipstick that their receptionist wore and how Jason’s voice slowly began to meld to French better.

 

He heard the sound of music echo through the streets as they walked, the beautiful language of love surrounding them.  Nico had become encaptured by Paris and it’s culture but, he also knew that it wasn’t all him.

 

Nico didn’t really want to be surprised by the culture or change for it.  But, he didn’t want to continue brooding and hating himself every minute of it.  

 

He was having fun, here, in a new country, with a good friend and some amazing sights.  Nico felt so good to be happy and experience happiness.  He felt so light.  His umbrella disappeared and he saw light and yes, it was bright but, it was warm and comforting.

 

Over the past few days, Nico noticed more little things about Jason, the way his hair basically glowed in the sunlight, or how his eyes were so blue when he stood in front of the pale pink flowers next to the Notre Dame or how his smile brightened when Nico laughed or made a joke.  Nico just noticed everything.  Jason like to tap on things when he was bored, or snap his fingers as they walked down the street.  He would hum softly in the elevator and mutter about TV when he was flipping through different French channels.

 

Nico loved how they sat on the hotel bed, playing the slap-knuckle game while he taught Jason more French, smacking his hands when the blond got it wrong but laughing about it after.

 

He loved when Jason stepped out of the bathroom and asked Nico what colour of shirt he should wear or how he should do his hair.  Nico loved listening to Jason’s singing in the shower and how his voice cracked at the high notes.

 

Nico loved to walk around Paris with Jason, pointing out different sights and sounds, showing him the best parts of architecture.  

 

But it still terrified Nico with one thought.  He was so happy with Jason.  It made his stomach flip and his head dizzy.  He didn’t know what to feel.  He had just gotten used to being rude and sarcastic and ignoring love.  He had just settled into being alone and Jason had to come along and break down those walls.

 

Nico didn’t know whether to accept it or not.

 

“You ready,” Jason asked, grabbing Nico’s hand.  The son of Hades nodded and focused on the shadows of night, travelling them up to the top of the tower.  Over the views, they could see houses and lights and businesses and everything that gave Nico that happiness.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Jason breathed, watching the city glow and hum.  Nico nodded in agreement, enjoying the silence that had formed, feeling it comfortably.

 

After minutes, long long minutes, Nico turned and faced Jason, leaning on the railing, just staring at the son of Jupiter.

 

“Thank you,” he said quietly.  Jason turned curiously to meet Nico’s dark eyes.  

 

“What for?”

 

“This,” he said, motioning vaguely.  “All of this.  You were right.  Once in a lifetime opportunity and, it was amazing.”  He gave Jason the smallest smile, causing Jason to brighten up.

 

It was true.  Nico had come into Paris, not ready for anything.  And now, all the fireworks in his stomach were so much worse than days ago as he continued to fall into a rhythm of liking Jason.

 

“No problem, Nico.  I’ve enjoyed it too.”  He smiled at the son of Hades, sending him a small wink.  

 

Nico smiled a bit more and turned, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder, sighing and watching the expansive city breathe into him.

 

Jason couldn’t help but feel the same way for the son of Hades, butterflies in his stomach, constantly feeling warm around Nico, loving his smile and his laugh and his eyes and just- he loved Nico.  He loved how happy Nico was.

 

Maybe Anteros was telling them something at that cafe, with good luck and things.  Nico thought it was a rebound and Jason thought it was pure coincidence that he fell for Nico more and more after Cupid.

 

Jason let his hand fall to his side, fingers slipping into Nico’s, holding his hand tight again.  Nico felt the fingers intertwine and for once, he felt it.  The small burning in his chest and cheeks.

 

And although, they might never admit it to each other…

 

_They were in love._


End file.
